Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel which may display an image on a predetermined area of a display unit and a mobile terminal including the same.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Importance of wireless communication techniques is increasingly emphasized to gain contents easily. The mobile terminal includes various types of antennas so as to receive and transmit data in manners of diverse radio systems. An antenna is loaded in a rear case of the mobile terminal and the portion having the antenna is fabricated in a different way from the other portion of the rear case. The portions are formed of different materials independently and they are then coupled to a front case.
The rear case configured of two pieces has a predetermined gap and this gap deteriorates an exterior appearance. The two pieces are fabricated independently so that fabrication errors can be increased and that the rigidity between the two pieces can become weak disadvantageously.